Snow
by Gariand
Summary: CHRISTMAS ONESHOT. First attempt at a GS fanfic. Isaac is missing his Christmas snow and one person can give it him.


**Snow**

Isaac couldn't help it; he loved snow. The feel of it on his gloved hands, the beauty it cast upon the world it fell on, the icy tingle it left on his tongue. Even now at seventeen, his love for snow was as apparent as when he was a small child.

He could remember his first look at snow in the Vale; the first Christmas he could remember was at the tender age of three, and his bewilderment at the falling drops of "solid rain". His parents merely laughed at his childish wonder at something so mundane, but to Isaac it was something new, and something so beautiful.

When the spring came, he would ask his parents: "Where did the snow go?" and they would always reply with "It goes away during the summer months, but you'll see it again in the winter, around Christmas."

And so began Isaac's yearly awaiting for the Christmas snow. Sometimes it came a month earlier, sometimes it came late in the December, but it always came. It was always there, his Christmas snow, every year.

Except it wasn't there, not this year. Not this year, and probably not the next if the mission kept him in places like this. The Suhalla Desert, after all, was not the sort of place one usually went to when in search of snow.

Isaac clenched his fists angrily. He felt cheated out of his Christmas snow. Juvenile, yes, and probably not what would be expected of a seventeen year old. But it had always been there, and even in his adolescence he couldn't grasp the reason why the Christmas snow wouldn't come.

He had seen snow on this adventure. In his travel to Imil to the Mercury lighthouse he had seen it. Of course it wasn't Christmas but it was there nonetheless. And Isaac had loved every second of it. The shimmer of it on the ground was more magical to him than psynergy. And then he met Mia.

Mia.

The girl who seemed to incorporate everything he loved about snow in a human figure. Her gentleness, her beauty, he even felt numb around her! He had become speechless at his first glimpse of her, and it was as if he had been shot with Cupid's arrow. He recognised that she had a great affinity with water and snow, and after leaving the icy regions of Imil, he was keen to spend his first Christmas away from the Vale with her. Neither Ivan nor Garet seemed to appreciate the snow as much as Mia or himself, aside from the snowball fights in front of the lighthouse, and so Isaac looked forward to the dusting of frozen rain, so he and Mia could share it together.

After all, there was not much else that Isaac could find to talk to Mia about. They seemed two completely different people, and although Isaac had attempted to strike up many a conversation with her, it always fizzled out. He cursed the fact that he couldn't even hold a chat with her. He also cursed the fact that half the time, he couldn't even have the courage to slip in his feelings into any talking between them.

But now, no snow, no sharing common interests with Mia, and no yearly promise of something that made the winter months so beautiful. It was no wonder Isaac was so melancholy.

Mia, however, was an expert at noticing things, and she could notice the gloominess in Isaac's soul. She could sense that something was not quite right in the boy's frame of mind.

"Ivan?"

The short blonde haired boy turned to Mia. "Yeah?"

"Ivan, I realise that this is incredibly sneaky and probably very morally wrong, but I need to ask a favour of you."

"Sure, I'd be…" his voice faltered as he contemplated her words. "Wait a minute, sneaky? Morally wrong?"

"I need you to read Isaac's mind."

Ivan jumped up suddenly. "Are you crazy? He can sense it! He'd kill me!"

"Ivan, please," said Mia, batting her eyelashes slightly.

Evidently, her charm and pleading eyes worked on Ivan, who trudged away searching for Isaac, muttering about "going to kill me" and "shouldn't invade friend's privacy". Mia realised that her plan wasn't exactly respecting Isaac's personal thoughts or problems, but consoled herself by saying it was only for his own good.

* * *

Ivan arrived back barely twenty minutes later.

"Well?"

"Didn't like doing it, but I know what's bothering him now," Ivan mumbled. "I don't think he realised. I snuck up behind him and did it quickly, he probably thought it was a gust of wind or something."

"Great," said Mia, smiling slightly. What Isaac didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "So what's on his mind?"

"Snow," said Ivan plainly. "He's annoyed because it's winter and it's not snowing."

"Snow?" That was it? That was what was bothering Isaac? "Ivan, are you sure? Can't you… do it again? I'm sure that just snow can't be bothering him."

"My Mind Read doesn't lie. He's seen snow every Christmas except this one, and he feels like this Christmas is missing something." Of course, Ivan's mind read had also revealed Isaac's feelings for Mia, but Ivan already felt terrible enough for merely prying, he wasn't going to share that private information, especially not with Mia herself.

Mia meanwhile, puzzled over Isaac's snow fetish. After all, he had affinity with Earth, not Water, so why would he be interested in snow.

But who was she to judge what Isaac liked? She put it upon herself to bring Isaac his Christmas snow. After all, she could create a blizzard with a wave of her hand, nobody else could do it.

But a small part of her brain niggled at her. _Are you doing this just because you can? Or because you want to see him smile? See him smile at you?_ She pushed these thoughts down. She couldn't have feelings for him. He was their leader, focused on the quest, just like she should be. She should be concentrating on stopping Alex, not creating snow or falling in love.

Still, she couldn't help herself, and she found herself walking slowly to a shaded cave in the desert, where it was quite cool, and stretching forth her hands.

* * *

Isaac tramped about on the sand, still brooding about how late in December it was, and how he would not see his Christmas snow this year, until he felt his feet crunch in something that was not sand.

He looked down, and spotted white. At first his brain told him it was merely very white sand. You don't get snow in the desert, after all. But the coldness soaked through his boots and his heart jumped for joy.

The snow spilled from a cave to his right, which he darted into, to find Mia touching up a last icicle.

"Oh, Isaac," she muttered. "I'd hoped to have this ready for your arrival."

Isaac gazed around; icicles glittered, hanging from a frosted ceiling and snowbanks ducked and snaked around the floor of the cave. And in the center of it all stood Mia, her clothes, hair and eyes perfectly reflecting the scene around her.

"Mia… you did this?"

She nodded shyly back, as Isaac bounded forward to give her a hug.

"Mia, I… thank you… thank you so much."

"Merry Christmas, Isaac."

They remained in the cave most of the day, where the scene remained as long as they did, unmelting.

* * *

**Just a small Christmas oneshot, and my first attempt at non- South Park. I think it turned out rather well, if I do say so myself.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Gari**


End file.
